1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, a camera unit, a display unit, an image-taking method, a display method, and a computer readable recording medium for recording a program thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image taking method has been suggested for taking a still picture or a moving picture automatically or remotely by using a remote control with a main body of a camera mounted on a user's body (the head part, the main body part, and the like), a pet, a child, or a tree branch or play equipment which is suitable for taking a picture of a subject.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 1995-209700 published on Aug. 11, 1995 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-356970 published on Dec. 16, 2004 disclose a wearable camera of which main body is mounted on a user's body and comprising a glasses-type separate viewfinder, a camera unit mounted on the chest of the user, and a remote control.
The conventional technology enables the user to take a picture without readying the camera for shooting by making the field of vision of the separate viewfinder follow the camera's photography field of vision.